Episode 175 (21st October 1986)
Plot Pete feels down about his failing fruit and veg stall. Ian begs Kathy to let him have her best evening blouse. She lets him borrow it and then explains to Pete why she wants to be a Samaritan. Pauline tells Den how Lofty is doing after going to visit him in the hospital. She then overhears Angie and Den talking about the bar staffing issue and Angie's health. She asks Angie if everything is okay and Angie insists it is. Michelle tells Arthur she is going back to college to get away from the Square because everyone has gone cold on her since she jilted Lofty. Den phones Jan and asks to see her. Ian, Kelvin and Sharon dye various articles of clothing they have begged and borrowed for their black band imagery, including Kathy's best blouse. Mary continues her revenge campaign against Mehmet by phoning Ozcabs for hoax pick-ups. Dot celebrates getting out on probation. Ali gets frustrated by the hoax calls. Tom flirts with Dot in The Vic and offers her leftover vegetables from his allotment. He asks her to let him cook them supper and keep her company, but Dot is insistent that she is still not a free woman as she is still married to Charlie. Den sleeps with Jan and then tells her that he is staying with Angie. Simon watches a video recording of the band's performance of "Something Outa Nothing" and feels betrayed by Ian for letting Harry take full credit for his song. Kathy and Pauline are talking in the launderette when Pat bursts in aggressive, bruised and dishevelled. Pete is unimpressed to learn Pat is back. Kathy takes Pat back to her and Pete's flat and Pat tells her that her second husband has thrown her out. Kathy listens to Pat's troubles, but when Pat suggests she stays at her and Pete's, Kathy dismisses the idea. Pat then decides to turn to Angie to see if she can stay in The Vic. Simon plays "Every Loser Wins" in The Vic, which hits hard with Michelle. After his performance, he torments Harry, which leads to a brawl between the pair. Guizin confronts Mary over the hoax phone calls and warns her to stay away from Mehmet and the rest of the family, or else she will contact the welfare authorities to get Annie taken off of her. The next morning, the band meet at the community centre to complete a final rehearsal of "Something Outa Nothing" for the competition. After they have finished rehearsing, someone sneakily changes the tapes. Cast Regular cast *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Pat Wicks - Pam St. Clement *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Tom Clements - Donald Tandy *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Guizin Osman - Ishia Bennison *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "James Wilmott-Brown") *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan Hammond - Jane How *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Community Centre *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Jan's flat - Living room Notes *First appearance of Pat Wicks since 17th June 1986. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I come all this way to see my own son... and what do I find? You're brawling'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes